


Crime of Passion

by Hiddendemon666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Smut, Thor: The Dark World, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor visits Loki in his cell, giving him some much needed punishment. No fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime of Passion

Thor’s hand smacked against Loki’s bare ass with a resounding crack. 

The trickster let out a low groan against the gag, his arms tied tightly above his head in the cell, so that he stood on his tip toes, fighting for balance every time Thor’s hand connected with his backside. His green eyes watered as another blow fell, his ass stinging. Damn Thor.   
The blond had taken it upon himself to punish his brother, since it seemed that no one else would. A fancy cell with his favorite books to read, and the guards that still treated him well, serving him his usual meals…it hardly seemed a punishment. 

He drew his hand back and brought it across the firm ass in front of him again, watching as Loki writhed, trying to keep his balance on his toes, his arms shaking in their bonds. Thor leaned forward, cupping the sore cheeks in his hands, squeezing hard as he leaned in to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Have you had enough for today, hm?” 

Loki winced and cried out against the gag, gasping for air through his nostrils, unable to give his brother an answer. 

Thor wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed punishing his brother, watching him squirm under his fingers. His hammer rested by his side on the floor, and he took out a knife, going in front of Loki now, circling his helpless prisoner. With practiced ease, he began to cut Loki’s clothing away, watching them fall in strips to the floor. 

Jade green eyes glared at Thor hotly through pain. Loki’s arms were throbbing, nearly numb from having to hold his weight, his feet aching from the strain. He finally turned his head as Thor cut away the rest of his pants, leaving his half hard cock exposed, dangling between his legs. 

“Desperation looks good on you.” Thor noted, looking his captive up and down. He never got tired of Loki’s body. His hands roved over the nearly hairless man in front of him, feeling the taunt muscle quivering under his fingertips. Loki’s black hair was unruly and hung down against his face, and it made Thor’s cock throb. 

“Are you tired yet? Do you want to sit down?” Thor asked, cupping Loki’s face, rubbing his thumb over the gag lovingly. 

Hatred coursed through Loki’s veins, and he let out a harsh cry against the gag, shaking his head. The only thing worse than being strung up like a prize catch was when Thor allowed him down. He hated how Thor made him feel. Hated how his brother had learned his body over the past few months. Now that the realms were at peace, it seemed Thor had nothing better to do that come down and toy with him. He hated that he enjoyed it.   
Thor smirked. “No prep today? Are you sure?” He teased, continuing his one sided conversation with Loki. He leaned forward and bit at Loki’s neck, nipping and sucking hard against the pale flesh, leaving deep marks. 

Squirming, Loki screamed against the gag, his chest heaving as blood rushed down between his legs. His neck…his damn neck…with no other contact beside Thor, he’d begun to crave their little meetings, and he hated himself for it, so very much. His wrists pulled uselessly against the chains that held him, powerless to stop his brother. “Mngh…mgnh!” 

Chuckling, Thor kissed his way up to Loki’s ear, his lips pressing close, his breath hot and heavy. He rose his arms up; trailing them along Loki’s shaking biceps and forearms. “You’re getting tired….” He noted, smirking. He could feel the little beads of sweat against his fingers. 

“You’ve been such a bad boy today…I don’t think you deserve my fingers.” He whispered hotly. “I don’t know if you even deserve my cock.”   
Shivering, Loki letting out a keening moan against the gag, thankful for its silencing effects. His body betrayed how much he wanted Thor, but at least his mouth couldn’t. 

“Maybe I’ll just leave you here….hanging, wanting.” Thor breathed, his hand sliding down to cup Loki’s cock in his hand, giving it a few firm strokes. “For hours and hours…or maybe I’ll pull aside the curtain, and let the whole prison stare at you…” He whispered, his thumb rubbing into Loki’s slit. “Or let the guards come in and take turns…” 

Loki’s hips bucked at the contact, and his eyes fluttered weakly. He knew Thor would do no such thing, he was far too selfish, but he was getting tired. His body ached, and he could feel his heart pounding in every part of himself, his cock swelling and twitching in Thor’s skilled hands. 

“If you’re a good boy, I might just take you to my room. Let you have a nice hot shower….how would that be, mmh?” He asked, his lips grazing over Loki’s ear lobe and down to his neck, planting small, suckling kisses there. 

The trickster moaned helplessly, pre cum spilling against Thor’s fingers, his eyes half lidded as he panted through his nose, desperate for release of any kind. His green eyes met Thor’s once more, nearly begging, the dark strands of hair hanging in his face.   
“You never were very strong…” Thor whispered, and with ease he undid the top clasp holding the chains, and he watched as Loki crumpled to the floor with a hiss of pain. 

Thor let Loki be for a moment, and walked over, picking up his hammer. It had been polished just this morning, and the leather bound handle was slick with oil. He’d asked them to leave the strap off for today, saying he would rebind it later. In truth, he had a better use for his weapon today. 

He set the hammer down near Loki with a dull thud, squatting down by his brother with a gleam in his eye.  
Loki had been recovering on the floor, flexing his sore ankles and groaning. Shamefully, when Thor’s back had turned, he’d reached down to touch himself, wanting release. The sound of the hammer brought his attention back to Thor. 

“Tsk…” Thor shook his head at his brother. He pulled Loki’s hands away, and instead clipped the chain to a small loop on the bottom of the gag, near Loki’s chin, so his hands were out of the way. Then he scooped his brother up, holding him by his hips. 

Realization hit Loki a second before the well-oiled handle of Mjolnir pressed against his entrance. His eyes wet wide, and he tried to thrash and wriggle away, but Thor was much too strong. 

“Shh….naughty boy…” Thor cooed as he pressed Loki’s hips down slowly. The handle was quite long, and he didn’t wish to hurt his brother too badly. 

Loki’s head went back, and he moaned against the gag as the handle started to fill him, sinking inside of him inch by inch. He had no control over his actions as Thor lowered him. It wasn’t very wide, but it felt impossibly long, filling him slowly…oh so slowly, making his cock throb and his breath come out in weak whimpers. He took more still, his body stretching and his hole greedily devouring the soft handle, until he felt his ass rest against the wide stone base of Mjolnir. 

Thor let out a low whistle and removed his hands, stepping back to admire his work. “Good boy…” He praised, removing his own pants now, freeing his cock. “You’ve earned a little reward.” Thor breathed out, reaching forward to remove the gag from Loki’s face, pulling the metal away and running his fingers over Loki’s jaw. 

Immediately, Loki’s low moans and mewls filled the air as he gasped, his hands still bound. “Ahn…ahhng….” It was so deep inside of him….pressing against his walls and prostate, keeping him rigid, his cock drooling pre cum. He couldn’t form words, and his green eyes glazed over with lust, but he dared not move his hips, afraid he might slip from Mjolnir’s base and fuck himself farther still.   
Thor’s hand cupped Loki’s chin. “Open.” He commanded softly, his own leaking tip pressing against Loki’s soft lips.

Shamefully, Loki wanted it. He wanted Thor’s cock so badly. He leaned forward and took Thor’s head into his mouth, moaning and gagging himself once more with the thick organ. Sucking and twirling his tongue around Thor’s head and shaft. 

The blond’s head went back and he lightly rutted against Loki’s warm tongue. “Yes…Yes Loki…” He moaned out. 

With his hands free of the gag now, Loki reached down between his legs, pumping his own cock as he sucked Thor off, shivering at the feeling of the handle pressed up against his prostate. Shuddering at the feeling of being used like this, of pleasuring his brother in such a way. He greedily swallowed pre cum and began to bob his head to match Thor’s thrusts, not caring how deeply his brother went into his throat. He wanted to feel something, anything to relieve the boredom of his cell life. 

Thor’s hands tangled in Loki’s hair and he began to move faster, nearing his climax, feeling Loki’s mouth clench as he fought not to gag against the enormous girth. “Almost…almost….” He grunted, pushing himself down and holding onto Loki’s head as he felt himself spill over into the back of Loki’s throat. 

Loki screamed against Thor’s cock in his mouth, his eyes watering as he fought for breath. Cum flooded his mouth and he managed to swallow, sucking at Thor’s dick to get it clean, his hand working faster, tugging himself, his hips rocking to press the handle against his sweet spot, rutting his ass shamefully as he felt himself spill over. Hot seed coated his hands and chest as he nearly saw stars, his vision spotting.   
He was vaguely aware that Thor had pulled out of his mouth, leaving him gasping, cum and saliva dripping form the corner of his mouth. His warm seed coated his fingers as he panted, leaning back a little in exhaustion, whimpering as the handle shifted inside of him, making his sensitive body writhe with more pleasure. His green eyes glazed over as he shuddered, too weak to even pull himself from the hammer. 

Thor was breathing hard as well, and he took a moment to brush his hair out of his face, looking down at Loki. With a grunt, he leaned forward and picked his brother up, ignoring the low cry it brought form Loki’s lips. He lay his sibling down on the cool floor, smiling with satisfaction. Loki wasn’t the only one who could be creative. 

“I would love to stay and fuck you more…but there are other things I must attend to.” The blond said, giving Loki’s ass another firm smack.   
Writhing against the floor, Loki nearly screamed, turning onto his back to avoid another hit. He shuddered, half glaring up at Thor, still riding the waves of afterglow. “………just……fucking…..leave….” He gasped out weakly. 

Thor used the scraps of Loki’s clothing to get himself cleaned up, and then he dressed. He tossed Loki the key to his chains. “Tomorrow, we’ll find out what you’ll do to get a shower.” He promised, leaving the cell. 

Loki had seconds before the curtains to his cell were drawn back, and he hastily limped to his bed, pulling the covers over his body and groaning. He would form new clothes later, but for now, he wanted to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr account with the same name : ) And yes, I'm the one from dA, but I got banned. For obvious reasons.


End file.
